Regalos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: No solamente en este día demostrabas tu amor alguien especial, si no también recordabas el cariño a otras personas. De esto se trataba San Valentín, entregar chocolate o dulces con una sonrisa.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Lo bonito de mi especial de Valentín es que es fácil imaginar escenas tanto chistosas como románticas. :3 ya saben, eso es lo mío.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

San Valentín o como también es conocido, día del amor y la amistad. Día de regalar chocolates y confesar su amor. Ese día tenía muchos nombres y solo una cosa en común, el amor.

Y como era lo de siempre, las cuatro hermanas Yu, la cual solo una tenia la inicial Yu, volverían a dar el todo para los cuatro hermanos Yu, los cuales sus nombres si iniciaban con Yu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Espero que te guste Yuya

Los primeros de ellos fueron Yuzu y Yuya. Eran amigos de la infancia así que para ellos el regalar y recibir dulces o chocolates era normal.

Aunque por ser la fecha especial ella estaba más nerviosa de lo común, ya que al fin de todos esos años juntos, ella se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene hacia el chico.

-Muchas gracias Yuzu

Tal vez no pudo confesar sus sentimientos pero al ver al chico comiendo felizmente el chocolate con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas la hizo prometer que muy pronto le diría sus sentimientos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Espero que esto te pueda gustar y si no, lo puedes tirar a la basura

Los segundos, Serena y Yuri, nunca se llevaron bien pero quien pensaría que despues de tiempo los dos cambiaran de ser "fríos" a un poco menos "frio". Aunque la verdad nadie sabía cómo era la relación entre estos dos.

El chico acepto la caja de chocolate pero no pudo decir nada porque la chica decidió darse la vuelta e irse, dejando al chico solo.

-Ella es rara

Vio la caja de chocolates, era el segundo regalo que le daba. Bueno ya estaban avanzando.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Espero que te guste

Los terceros, Rin y Yugo. Igual amigos de la infancia pero como fueron creciendo, no tardaron en demostrarse cuanto se querían con pequeños detalles.

-Muchas gracias Rin

Aunque a veces todos esos detalles se iban cuando el chico hacia cosas estúpidas y aunque solo esta vez la quería abrazar, la chica reacciono rápido y lo golpeo en la cara.

Pero al final en cuentas, también esos golpes significaban el cuanto se amaban.

-Lo siento Yugo pero es la costumbre

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Los hice yo misma, así que espero que te guste

Y por último, Ruri y Yuto. En cuestiones de amor ellos eran los más obvios de todos, tal vez obvios para todos pero nunca obvios para ellos mismos.

-Claro que me gustara, muchas gracias

Todos sabían de sus sentimientos, solo faltaba darles un pequeño empujón para que todos se dieran cuenta de ello.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-Al fin estoy en casa

Shun, el hermano mayor de las Yu, el cual su nombre tampoco iniciaba con Yu. Ese no es el caso, llegaba tan cansado a su hogar despues de un duro día de escuela.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que sus cuatro dulces hermanas, las cuales mostraban una gran sonrisa, lo esperaban.

-¿Acaso sucede algo?

Pregunto pero toda seriedad se fue cuando recibió cuatro cajitas, las cuales para su buena suerte, esta vez tenia chocolates. Esa noche grito como niña y abrazo a sus cuatro hermanas, se sentía feliz despues de esa vez que se olvidaron de él. Tanto que salió corriendo a la casa de los Yu, con el plan de presumir sus chocolates sin esperarse que ellos también habían recibido chocolates de ellas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No solamente en este día demostrabas tu amor alguien especial, si no también recordabas el cariño a otras personas.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Recuerden seguirme en Twitter (el link está en mi perfil)**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 20 de febrero de 2016**_


End file.
